Nightmares Realized
by A Dark Angels Princess
Summary: my first story please don't judge to harshly PS I own nothing and no one.
1. Default Chapter

Tears threatened to stain her porcelain face. Her eyes were full of sorrow, pain, and an emotion that you couldn't read. She used to be such a happy girl, always had a big smile on her face to greet any passer by. But not now, Hermione Granger was now less naïve than she once was. She was now a seventeen year old entering seventh year at Hogwarts. She was taller, her skin was like porcelain, her hair was now flat with curls at the end, and her eyes were full of the pain that told story of her life.  
Her father left her mother, her ex-boyfriend had beaten her but now it seemed she could get away from all that. She could now escape her mothers crying episodes, her ex's stalking and beatings, her thoughts of her dead muggle friend that she had lost, but most of all the thought that she wanted to die more than anything in the world. She was on the train to her real life, back to her real home. She was going to start over again this year. She was Head Girl coinciding with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy, but she didn't care about that she could handle him. She had packed away all her journals in her trunk with her school books, the journals that held all her darkest thoughts and secrets. She had changed completely; everyone usually does as they grow.  
She was sitting alone in the compartment staring off into space out the window. It was raining, just the way she liked it. But the door opened, hesitantly at first but then when the owner of the hand opening the door saw who it was he opened it quickly and then shut it. He looked her up and down, never had she seen such a beauty out of all the girls he had had. She was dressed in black jencos with a tight black shirt with belled sleeves, her make-up was black eye shadow along with black eyeliner and black lipstick to top it all off. She was a true Goth in its entire splendor. She had bleached her bangs and the rest of her hair had turned dark brown almost black over time.  
He saw only one problem with her; she had bruises on her arms along with poorly tended cuts. He coughed to let her know he was there. "Excuse me, Hermione but we're supposed to be getting off the train now", came the voice of Draco Malfoy. She heard him, but it was as if he were far away, a voice in the back of her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek. Why does she cry? Draco thought to himself. She looked like a dark angel who knew true sadness, as he did.  
He too was dressed in black jencos with a black shirt but he had his robes on; he still had platinum blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. But his hair was longer with no gel in it; today it was pulled back in a pony tail. His father had been beating him sense his mother left and his ex- girlfriend had died during the summer. He had a black book full of thoughts and poems locked in his trunk.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked her.  
"I have no reason to live yet I linger here waiting to die, all because I can't finish myself off. I don't know why but something in your voice brings back all the pain I felt in my past. I tell you this now, I know not why. The world dies and yet I linger. The great war has been ended for three years now and yet still can't stop thinking about it." She responded.  
He looked over to her to see that she had fallen into a sleeping state. She looked a lot thinner; little did he know that she was hiding a sickness that only she knew she had. He picked her up in his arms and thought to himself, this year will be different; I can save her from the pain as I hope she can save me from mine. He carried her to a secret room just outside the Great Hall, he had used this room for other purposes but with her he wouldn't force her into anything. 


	2. Chapter two

She awoke in a strange room that had a bed with black sheets, walls painted dull silver with an enchanted painting of two lovers in a field of flowers, the rug matched the bed, and the ceiling was painted to look like a stormy sky. The room had a single bed, a maple love seat with black cushions.  
She saw that on a chair in the corner there was a man, it was Draco. "Hello, Draco". He looked up at her with an expression she had only seen her mother and friends look at her with, love.  
"The feast is still going on and we need to meet with the professors to see where our common room is." Draco informed a starved Hermione. She couldn't eat, every time she tried she felt like she would explode, save the one meal she at noon each day which consisted of no more than a meager bowl of fruit. Hermione had been an anorexic for two years now, but she didn't look it entirely.  
"Thank you Draco. But I don't understand how I got here, nor do I know where I am." she asked him in a small voice.  
"You are in my secret room, every one at Hogwarts has one some just don't know it so they don't look for it and those who do look are too blind to see theirs."  
He took her by the hand and bought her to the Great Hall. They had seats side by side at a small table in front of the staff table. The Hall was emptying as the students left to go to bed. When the hall was empty the Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall called them up to the staff table. "Welcome to a new year! I hope both of you understand that you are to keep order at the school and help the professors in anyway you can. Now I shall show you to you common room" Dumbledore informed them.  
He led them to a full length mirror that stood in front of the main stair case. He told them the password was 'true love'. A door knob appeared on the mirror that opened the mirror and led to a spiral staircase. Dumbledore bid them goodnight and left them at the foot of the staircase. They found that the staircase led up to a warm common room. It had a gothic style arch entrance with black carpeting and black walls; the room was made to their exact preferences. On one side of the room there were swords and daggers on the other there were shelves of books and canvases with paints, Hermione had picked up painting over the years. On the other side of the room there were two staircases branching out in opposite directions with a platform at the top that led to three doors. There were two normal sized doors and a large double door in the center. On each door there was a sign, one read BATHROOM the others had their names on it.  
Hermione told Draco, "I think I'll go take a bath".  
"Alright", answered Draco.  
As Hermione motioned to go up the staircase she heard Draco say, "Good night Hermione".  
She turned; he had never addressed her like that. "What did you call me, Draco?"  
"Hermione, I think we've know each other long enough to call each other by name." Draco answered.  
"Good night Draco", she replied.  
She went into the bathroom and saw a giant tub, two showers, a large sink with a large mirror, and in a small separate room there was a toilet. She decided she wanted to take a shower. Mean while; Draco was downstairs sitting on one of the couch, thinking. Why has she become so sad? Why do I all of a sudden have these strong feelings about her? Maybe, if I tried I could get her to love me. He heard a scream come from the bathroom. He dashed up the stairs and opened the doors, inside he saw Hermione wrapped in a towel on the ground in front of a shattered mirror that had a fist mark in the center. It had appeared Hermione had punched the mirror and the fainted or passed out from some unknown pain. Draco noticed she had old and new cuts all over her uncovered body. Draco got down on his knees and tried to wake her by shaking her, she didn't wake she seemed to be in a deep sleep. He looked around; the bathtub. He filled it and undressed himself; he picked her up and carried her over to the tub. He walked down the stairs at the side with her in his arms and looked down at her face, she was so beautiful. He dipped her whole body into the water and brought her back out. She started to sputter.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" "Sorry", Draco said. "You passed out and I couldn't wake you. She looked at her surroundings; she appeared to be naked under a towel with a naked Draco holding her. Draco gently sat her on the steps and she whispered a word of thanks. She noticed Draco staring at her with a strange expression. In that instant she knew she was in love with someone she might never have. "Draco?" she whispered. "Yes, Hermione." "Can I tell you a secret? Something no one knows?" "Yes." "I think I love you" Draco stared at her in amazement. Did she really just say she thought she loved me? "I love you too Hermione." He came over to where she was sitting and unwrapped the towel around her and stared at her white flesh, she looked as though the sun had never marred her skin. Her body looked so thin and yet so full. Her ribs showed slightly but her breasts were full and her body was perfectly proportioned. There was no doubt, she was perfect to him. She felt vulnerable; she had never let anyone see her. She had always thought herself ugly and unfit for human eyes. Draco came over to her and picked her up to carry her to his room. He laid her down on his large king sized four-poster. She looked up at him with frightened eyes and started to shake slightly. He put a finger on the center of her forehead and trailed it down her body until he reached the prize. He found her sweet spot and slid his fingers into her; she was so tight he knew right away she was untouched. She thought to herself, this is a dream; none of this could ever happen to me. She had been so lost for so long that it was hard for her to find the difference between dreams and reality. He pulled his wand out of a drawer next to his bed and whispered a simple protection charm. He pressed his lips against hers, licking her lips begging for entrance into her mouth which she reluctantly granted. He got on top of her and gently slid into her, instantly she felt an immense amount of pain and screamed out in agony. Draco on the other hand felt the warmth of her on the inside and thought, I don't ever want to come out of her; I want to stay on the inside, forever. He slid into her and then out he kept a rhythm of fast and hard. She thought to herself, this isn't so bad it really kind of feels good. He moaned out her name as she started to push back. Her walls tightened in preparation for orgasm, he could feel her pulse in her walls. Her heart beat skyrocketed; she could feel it through out her entire body. She hit climax just as he hit his climax and collapsed to his side. He pulled her up to where he was laying and held her close. Once he had fallen asleep she got up and went to the bathroom. She looked into the shattered mirror and asked her reflection, "What have I done? This isn't me. I've gone against all I've ever believed in, all I've ever been taught. Yet in such a small amount of time I gave him the only thing I had left to hold onto." She then got into the shower and sat curled into a ball at the bottom and cried. She sat there for a little while then got up. She got a scrub puff and started to scrub, but no matter what she did she didn't feel clean anymore. She scrubbed until her skin was raw and pink and yet she still felt so dirty. She went into her room and sat on her bed. She looked around. Her room was brilliantly decorated with a dark blue ceiling, blood red carpet, and black walls. She was going insane with the thought of what she had just done. She thought, and now he'll act like nothing even happened; like I don't even exist. Slowly she got up; her whole body ached from what she had just done. She went over to the armoire and got out a pair of flowy pj pants and a tank top. She went to her bedside cabinet and found a dagger in her drawer. She took the blade out and ran it down part of her skin; she felt all the pain and mental anguish she felt drain away with the blood. She looked down at her skin at all the cuts and thought, all these cuts look ugly on my skin and out of place. She got her wand out and healed all the cuts. Tomorrow will be a better day; she thought to herself as she laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep; she always thought that before she went to sleep each night hoping it were true, it kept her going. 


	3. chapter 3

Draco awoke the next morning, alone. He went to Hermione's room and opened the door; there was his dark princess asleep in bed; he noticed all her cuts were healed and her bruises gone. He wondered to himself why she left. He picked up a sheet of parchment and wrote her a note: My Dark Princess,  
I've gone to the Great Hall meet you there for breakfast.  
  
All My Love,  
Draco  
Draco places the note next to her sleeping form and went to get dressed and go down to the Great Hall.  
Hermione awoke to the sound of her door closing. She picked up the note and read it. She then went to her armoire and picked out her clothes for the day, black stretch pants and a skin tight t-shit. She went into the bathroom and did her make up and went down to breakfast. She found Harry and sat down beside him; Ron and his family had been killed in the war by Voldemort because they refused to change the way they felt about muggles. She looked across the hall to see Draco staring at her.  
"Hey Harry, what's up?"  
"Not too much Mione", Harry answered in a melancholy tone.  
"I'm sorry about Ron Harry, you know I am. I miss him too but he's been gone for ages now, we all have to move on. We aren't the only ones who lost some one we loved."  
Harry didn't respond. Hermione told Harry she had to go to the library, it was a Saturday. She ran out of the hall; tears threatened, once again, to stain her face. Be strong, she thought, don't let them see you cry. Draco saw her run out the hall and slowly followed. She ran to her room. Draco knew where she was; he went up to her room and knocked on the door.  
"Hermione", he called through her door. "I'm sorry about last night I thought it would show you that I love you"  
Hermione opened her door with tears streaming down her face. "I g-g- gave you n-n-no consent, y-y-you merely assumed that's w-w-what I wanted"  
"That's not true," he whispered. He moved closer to her and held her in his arms. "I love you," he told her.  
"And I love you but I can't help but think this is all a game you play."  
"I don't do that to people."  
To change the subject he asked her, since he again noticed how thin she was, "Hermione can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Yes Draco," she replied hoping this question wasn't too personal.  
"Why are you so thin?"  
"O, um.I'm an anorexic." She started to cry again she had been anorexic for two years now. Life had been a nightmare for her this was just something that added on to it.  
"Let me help you." Draco pleaded with her. "Let me try to make everything right. I'd never want to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt yourself. I want you to be happy; I want to ease your pain."  
"You can't help, no one can. Only the person with the problem can help themselves.. You remember yesterday? When you found me passed out on the floor; sometimes I get so tiered I pass out and I can't control it. Do you know how long I've been trying to fix myself? A long time; I can't help me so you sure as hell won't be able to do anything."  
"I can help you," Draco told her. "Have some faith in me; I'll do whatever it takes to make you better and I'll never stop trying."  
She didn't speak; she merely nodded her head and laid down on her bed. He came over to where she was laying and held her in his arms. He traced a finger around her face and smiled. "I love you, you know? I'll never leave you as long as I live. We'll be together forever."  
"Does this mean you want me to be your girlfriend, your lover?"  
"Well start with girlfriend; lover can wait until you're ready."  
With that Hermione smiled for the first time in ages. She was finally whole again. She traced a hand down his abdomen and undid his pants to reveal a pair of silky red boxers; she pulled them down and placed her mouth on his sword. Once the shock wore off he fell into bliss and moaned out her name she kept a steady pace and did everything right; it was almost as if she had done this before. He hit climax and she spit him out on her floor. He looked at her and she nodded; answering the question his eyes had asked her. He looked doubtful but grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head; stripped her of all her clothing as she did the same. He looked at her body her skin looked so soft and beautiful; he placed a hand on her breast and placed his mouth on the other. He began to suck on her as if he were a baby again and, all the while, play with her other nipple with his hand. She laid back enjoying what he was doing to her. With his other hand his slid his fingers into her and started to rub her vigorously from the inside. She was in so much pleasure she couldn't think about anything but the utter bliss. Her climax was coming; her moans became louder and her muscles started to tighten. Draco could feel her walls tighten around his fingers; he didn't want her to cum like this. He stopped everything and slid himself into her and went slow and soft. She came and fell into a sort of trance like state; she couldn't move for fear that the pleasurable feelings would all stop. She stayed still until she had to move; she rolled on her side next to Draco. She fell asleep and Draco put her under her covers and joined her in sleep. 


	4. chapter 4

A month later Hermione and Draco were happy and together. Draco was no longer depressed nor was Hermione. Hermione was trying to get over her eating disorder with the help of Draco. They were happier than they'd been in years. They had sex twice a month and did favors for each other twice a week they slept in the same bed, bathed each other, but most of all they loved each other.  
One day Draco decided that Hermione was the girl he wanted to spend forever with so he snuck out to Hogsmeade and went to the jeweler's shop there and bought her a ring. It was silver and two roses with a fiery diamond heart in between. Then her went to find her; he found her in the common room of their dormitory.  
"Hermione can I ask you some thing?"  
"Yes, pet?"  
He got down on one knee and took out the box; he opened the boxed looked her dead in the eye and asked, "Hermione Granger, my dark princess, will you marry me and be mine forever?" Hermione gasped and replied, "Of course Draco." They exchanged I love yous as Draco slipped the ring on her finger. 


	5. chapter 5

A week later Draco received a letter from his father; he had heard news of the engagement of his son to a mudblood. His father was furious with him the letter read: Draco,  
  
How dare you stain our family name by marrying a senseless mudblood? If you do not break the engagement I will kill you bride on the night of the wedding and I will spill your blood with hers for disrobement and blasphemy.  
  
Your Father,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
After reading this Draco ran to show Hermione and ask her what they should do. He found her in his room drawing. "Hermione, look at this; it's a letter from my father." He handed her the letter and as she read he said, "He wants us to break the engagement or else he'll kill us both. I don't know what to do."  
"Go to my room and get me the potions book that's on the shelf titled Potions of Sorts: for Advanced Potion Makers, it's on my bookshelf on the middle shelf at the far right." She replied.  
He did as he was told and returned with the book. She searched the index for the potion and flipped to the right page. She read to him:  
The death/alive potion, used to put the drinker into a death  
like state but really only be asleep; effects last up to one week.  
Use with caution some ingredients are fatal.  
Ingredients: Either* Lacewing Queen Ann's Lace* Love Flower Drinker's Blood Blood of Drinker's Lover She finished reading and looked up at Draco; he didn't understand, he looked confused so she explained, "We could fool your father into thinking I'm dead and marry in secret when I awake. He'd never know that I'm really alive then when we finish school we can move far away where he won't be able to get to us." He decided she was wrong and shook his head to show his disapproval. "It's to dangerous it says some ingredients can be fatal; if either of us take that potion it's going to be me. I can write a suicide note that says since I can't live with you as my wife I won't live at all." "Alright have it your way. We still have to pick a date for the wedding though." "How about in one month?" "That sounds lovely." "Then it's settled in a month's time we'll be husband and wife." He kissed her and licked her lips to give her the sign he wanted in deeper; she opened her mouth in compliance and he laid her down on her bed and told her he'd be back. She waited for him and fell asleep under her covers. Draco went to Dumbledore and told him the news. Dumbledore smiled and told Draco that would be wonderful and that they could have the wedding at Hogwarts and that he would marry them. He then told Draco that he would inform the school that it was of the utmost importance that his being alive should be kept secret after they had his "funeral". Draco agreed and ran back to Hermione's room. He opened her door to find her asleep; he decided it was time to have some fun. He stuck his head under the covers and crawled to in between her legs. Slowly he pulled her pants and her black thong down; he unbuttoned her shirt and took her bra off her sleeping form he then came out from under the covers and stripped himself. He went back under the covers and parted her legs; he began to lick her sweet spot which tasted of candy. She opened her eyes to the sensation and looked under the covers at him and smiled at him and let him continue. Her moans were pleasant to him. He came up to her face and kissed her hard as he slid into her. He never understood why but it felt right to him whenever he would take her. But this time she wanted to take charge; she pushed him down, straddled him, and then started to ride him making him open his mouth in ecstasy. He grabbed her breasts and started to play with her nipples as she kept a pace. She loved the feeling of him inside her. She felt that familiar felling once again and everything in the world felt right. They both hit climax and laid down next to each other. Hermione told him that she was going to go take a shower and that he should get some sleep. He nodded and fell asleep. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and locked the door she opened a hidden drawer that she hid a dagger and a letter in. She laid the letter on the counter and got into the shower with her dagger in hand. She had made the decision a week ago that she had to stop hiding that after every time she and Draco had sex she felt guilty and used, the only reason she continued was because she loved him but couldn't explain why; she didn't want feel like that anymore and just to add to her grief she was pregnant with an unwanted child. She had decided that this had to be her way out she had to die to be happy again; she could only put on the fake happiness for so long. In reality she was depressed again and falling back into her anorexic tendencies. She loved Draco but her sadness was stronger than her love. She thought to herself, if this is a dream it must be a nightmare where I won't wake up from. I can't take it anymore, everything feels great when we do it but I feel regret still after every time. This is my only way out of this nightmare. She then said to herself, "Draco, I'm so sorry." With that she slit her wrists and fell to the ground. Draco woke up and hour later and still heard the shower running he sensed that something was wrong and ran to the bathroom; the door was locked so he summoned his wand. He whispered the unlocking charm and ran to the shower. He opened the shower door to find Hermione laying there lifeless. Her lips were blue, her skin chalk white, she had no pulse, and her skin was like ice. She was dead; he knew it. He got dressed and wrapped her body in a towel. He carried her carefully to the hospital wing and got Madam Pomfrey. She told him to leave and come back tomorrow so she could try and find the cause of why Hermione did this to herself; what were her lost thoughts. Draco left and went back to the shower she died in; he picked up the dagger and put it on the counter where he found her letter. He read it aloud: "Draco My Love,  
  
With all my heart I ask your forgiveness. I just couldn't hide anymore. I feel regret after every time we do it and I can't take the pain of living any longer. I want you to know I've always loved you and that I always will. Things just got too complicated for me to handle. Tell everyone that I'll miss them but remember I'll miss you the most of all. I wish I could've found some other way but I can't live without you but I can't live either, I just mess everything up. I'm so sorry.  
  
All the Love in the World,  
Hermione  
  
His closed his eyes and wanted to die. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Draco returned to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey told him that Hermione had been pregnant. Draco's heart fell in his chest like a rock dropped in the water. She had been carrying his child; her pregnant state had caused all the emotions in her head. It had nothing to do with him. All the while he wondered 'why didn't she tell me?'.  
She was buried on the grounds with a statue of an angel at her head. Her grave read:  
Hermione Granger  
An angel to us all,  
May her and her child  
Rest in peace below the cold ground. Life for him now was a nightmare. Everywhere he looked he saw her face; from the paintings on the walls to the statues in the hall. She even haunted him in his dreams, he would see her face to face in an elaborate hall of gold and silver and then the floor would disappear; he would fall into an obis and he would never hit the bottom.  
Draco stopped sleeping; he ate only small amounts, if that. He could never get her off his mind. Life just wasn't worth living to him anymore. The food had no taste, the faces of the people seemed blurred, and all the world seemed oblivious to his pain.  
He wrote a letter to his father telling him of her death. The news made his father most pleased. His father told him she wasn't worthy of the Malfoy name and that he should find some one better, but to Draco there was no such person.  
He wanted it all to end; all the pain, all the memories, all the hate that he felt inside for the world to be so happy. He got out her dagger from a glass box he had displayed next to her bed where he had laid each night in fitful dreams. He stared at it, his eyes full of hate. He knew he couldn't keep up the same lie she had; she had always been the stronger one, even if he didn't want to admit it. He looked closely at the hilt of the dagger; it was silver had the carving of am important looking Egyptian man in it with green emeralds and blue safaris embedded into it, the blade was a double edged sort made of gold.  
A tear came to his eye which he quickly wiped away. Not tonight, he thought desperately to himself, soon. He put the dagger back in the box and laid awake thinking about her. He saw a light out of the corner of his eye, and there she was. She was wearing silver robes and a silver cloth covering her hair with a silver tiara holding it in place. But she quickly disappeared. He got her dagger back out and laid it against his throat. He pressed it deeply into his skin and he knew no more.  
He sat bolt upright. He had been dreaming. He was in her old room, laying in her bed. He screamed out into the night, "WHY? WHY DO YOU TORCHER ME, SO? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH TORMENT?", and a small voice in the back of his head whispered, 'you didn't see the pain she was in, you only saw what you wanted to see'. And it hit him, it had always been his fault, he had never been there for her when she really needed him and so he whispered, "Of course, happy endings are for fairy tales; this is reality. Nothing can have a happy ending", she was gone. He had nothing left to live for. 


	7. The End

He carried on, missing what was gone. But still life carried on. He never talked to anyone except in his fitful sleep when he dreamt of her. He graduated top of his year. He became an honorable wizard and worked at the Ministry of Magic. His father and mother dies a month before his graduation and had left him everything. One day there came a knock at his door and it was a transparent girl in the form of Hermione. He tried to touch her but his hand went right through her. She whispered three words, "I love you.", and she was gone. Tears welled up in his eyes and for the first time and two years he spoke and answered her, "I love you too my Dark Princess". Draco felt lost and thought to himself, there had to be a better way to carry on. Maybe I should try to move on, I've held on this long a little longer shouldn't hurt.  
Over time Draco had found a girl named Elizabeth who appeared to be very much like Hermione, she resembled her in looks and her personality matched that of Hermione's surprisingly well. She had gone to another wizarding school in America. They had married and had one child; a daughter named Rose. But it just wasn't enough; if anything it was worse. Elizabeth reminded Draco too much of Hermione and his depression deepened. He left Elizabeth and Rose a note and removed Hermione's old dagger from the glass case he kept on his beside table. He went into the shower and slit his wrists. He watched the blood run down his arms. He felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Everything went cold and dark; it felt like everything was going to be alright. But when he died his soul went to a dark place full of lost souls. He wondered the desolate place for eternity searching for her in hopes of finding her and leaving that place for the dim light he saw in the sky. But as Draco said "Happy endings are for fairytales not reality"....  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ A/N Sorry my story was so short but it was my first one.  
Disclaimer: I won nothing and no one. P.S. You don't have to read and review if you don't want to. Thank you for reading though. 


End file.
